


A Family of Bad Decisions

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's had some pretty terrible ideas, but this is her favorite one yet. </p>
<p>(Ginny considers the pros and cons of inviting her parents to live with her and the crew of the Harpy, a rickety old firefly that helps them travel throughout the 'verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family of Bad Decisions

Growing up on a backwater planet, tending to her family and their farm, Ginny Weasley figured she had everything in the ‘verse she’d ever wanted. From food in her belly to the company of her brothers, Ginny Weasley was content as a healthy cow at pasture.

Some people are good with content and actively search for it their entire lives, but little Ginny needed more, and boy, did she know where to find it. 

Restless little girls often make mistakes and Ginny was no exception. She followed a boy to war, signing up for a brown coat and a chance at independence. 

Fortunately and unfortunately, the war was over and any mistake she’d initially made was in the past. She was under the general opinion that what was done was done and that the past should not be dwelled upon. Only in severe cases would she think about the past at all, and it would only be to solve present dilemmas. 

“Ginny, would you look at that,” Mr. Weasley said, pointing mouth-opened towards a particularly spinny and mechanical bit of the engine. His finger approached closer and closer to the whirling bit of machine as if he were hypnotized by it. 

Currently, this was her present dilemma. 

It was her idea to ask her father and mother to live with them aboard the Harpy; it was her fault they had no farm to live on. Still, she had no clue what to do now that they were there. 

Mr. Weasley, who had never left the planet, never even been on a boat before, was completely fascinated by the technology. Dangerously so. 

“Dad, perhaps you should step away from the-”

A hand shot out and swiped his pointing finger away. At the end of the hand, a plain woman with wild brown hair stood, her faced twisted into what could be construed as concern or perhaps dismay. It was hard to tell and Ginny thought it was most certainly both emotions that the woman was trying to display. 

“Mr. Weasley, that is actually a vital piece of what is keeping this boat in the air, perhaps it is best if you stay away from the engine room. Lest you start poking something again and cause us to fall right out of the sky.”

“You’re quite right, my dear Hermione. Always sharp,” he replied, grin as wide as ever. 

Hermione gave Ginny a grave look; Ginny preferred not to think about how Ron convinced Hermione to let their parents come to live on the ship, but Ginny was grateful.

Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together and bowed his head in a small thanks. “Well, I will let you get back to fiddling with engine, Hermione!”

Ginny cleared her throat. “Dad, Hermione is the captain, not the engineer.”

“Oh is she? Then who is the engineer?”

“Ron is, Dad.” 

She threw Hermione a knowing look before turning her father around so that she could lead him out of the engine room. 

He followed with little prompt. “Oh yes! How wonderful. Do you think he would show me how the engine works?” 

A forced smile graced her lips as she lead her father back to the medical bay that her mother had been setting up the entire day. “Sure, Dad. You should ask him.”

He nodded vigorously in agreement as he walked ahead, leaving Ginny to stare at her father as he continued on. Even as he walked he spoke, asking questions about the ship, how it flew, and what it was made out of.

It was a little exhausting, but she couldn’t help the smile on her face. She never guessed this would be her future. Of all the mistakes she’d ever made, (and she’d honestly made quite a few) she was sure asking her parents to live with them on the Harpy would be her best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me about the details of the AU, I'd love to talk about them c:


End file.
